justice_bringersfandomcom-20200213-history
Evie Avaline
"Come with me, lost soul. Together we'll create the utopia of dreams: A place where children can grow up in filled with purity and innocence. It'll be a long and tiresome endevour, we'll meet lots of strife ahead, but we cannot let that stop us. Do you agree? It's For the children." Known For * Founded Justice Bringers * The youngest individual in the Justice Bringers * Being a genius ^^ Personality tbw Apperance Evie likes to wear dresses a lot and frequently in the color green. She likes lace and bows on them. Evie has red hair, eyes, and glasses. To complete her look which makes her look like an elementary kid, she wears mary janes with white socks. History Evie Avaline was born May 22, 2000 in Woonsocket, Rhode Island. She had a kind brother that used to babysit her when she was a baby, despite being named after the mythological wolf, Fenrir, destroyer of the Nordic realms. When Evie was five, she was taken to the doctors for an annual checkup. Little did her parents know, the doctor, Mr. Weden-Trifa, injected their daughter with a life lasting drug, the same drug he put in four other children, the last being two years ago. From here on out, Evie's perception slowly changed and she believed her brother would bully her and her parents did not want her. She lived like this for nine years, all the while being a straight A student and a volunteer at the local pet shop. Evie came up with an idea of helping children in dark situations such as this and worse to be treated fairly. By the time Evie was twelve, she had most of her Justice Bringers devotees. Just a few more people and people willing to kill was all she needed. One night in an empty park, she met a tall 17-year-old boy: Markus Lupox sitting in a tree. He was so quiet and well hidden that Evie nearly never noticed him there. They talked and connected. The next day, the same thing happened, except, Evie told him about her plan to create a group called the Justice bringers. He never gave her a clear answer and they haven't spoken to each other until later on Markus's graduation Day, they saw each other in a back alley Evie previously mentioned he should go to when he wants to join. Since then, the birth of the Justice Bringers fully began. Six months later, Evie met Anamalrie Valatov crying alone by a removed store. She befriended her and told her about the Justice Bringers. Anamalrie blindly agreed before hearing the terms and conditions. After hearing them though, Anamalrie agreed three days later. She joined the Justice Bringers and was quiet around Markus and the other branches at first, but soon warmed up as her skills too increased. Three months later, Markus told Evie about a boy named Selph Lyklestrom whom he has seen loitering around small places before. Evie wasn't so sure until she told a member of the Research Branch to watch Selph Lyklestrom. Days later, they provided valuable information Evie was mush interested in. She arranged a meeting with him, saying it was from his stalker to which he questioningly and uncaringly went to. They met (Selph acted hostile towards her and threatened her, she acted towards his liking) and got Selph to join the Justice Bringers too. As Selph became the last person to complete Evie's plan of the Justice Bringers, their foundation began to grow. Two years later, the Killing Branch went to a party to look for potential (and planned) victims first hand. Anamalrie met with Sonya Volkov and since then, Sonya was kidnapped and she joined the Justice Bringers on a shaky line. Evie allowed her to join since she was just like them, but she was very adamant that Sonya was going to be the last person to join the Justice Bringers Killing Branch as the expenses became a slight concern that soon went away. Relationships '''Markus Lupox- '''Markus Quotes "I can be the little sister you've never had and you can be the brother I wish I had."Category:Justice Bringers Characters Category:Characters,